The present invention relates first to an arrangement for measuring a force and/or a moment on a machine element extending along an axis with at least two magnetic field sensors using the inverse magnetostrictive effect. The invention also relates to a method for measuring a force and/or a moment, wherein the force or the moment acts on a machine element extending along an axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,087,304 B2 discloses a magnetoelastic torque sensor for measuring a torque acting on a shaft. The shaft has circumferential magnetization areas.
From US 2012/0296577 A1, a magnetoelastic force sensor is known that is formed for measuring forces on an element that is magnetized circumferentially.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,985 teaches a magnetostrictive torque sensor in which a magnetostrictive layer is deposited on the outer surface of a shaft and is positioned opposite excitation and detection coils. A torque acting on the shaft causes material tension in the magnetostrictive layer, wherein its relative magnetic permeability changes as a function of direction. The magnetic field coming from the magnetostrictive layer is measurable with the detection coils.
DE 699 36 138 T2 discloses a magnetic force sensor in which a magnetized material is exposed to a bending moment, wherein the outer magnetic field of the magnetized material can be determined with the help of a sensor arrangement.
DE 600 07 641 T2 discloses a transducer element that is provided for a torque or a force sensor transducer. In this transducer element, magnetization areas are formed in a radially inner region and in a radially outer region.
From DE 603 09 678 T2, a method is known for detecting a torque in a shaft in which magnetic fields with alternating polarity are generated that are measured with a sensor arrangement.
US 2007/0022809 A1 discloses a device for measuring torque in which a layer is formed from a magnetostrictive material in a shaft.
DE 39 40 220 A1 teaches a load sensor for measuring loads due to a torque acting on a shaft. Magnetostrictive elements in two groups are mounted on the shaft in a zig-zag pattern.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,232, a magnetoelastic torque sensor is known in which a machine element is provided with two circumferential magnetostrictive coatings.
From DE 698 38 904 T2, a torque sensor with circular magnetization is known. The magnetization is formed in a ferromagnetic, magnetostrictive material of a shaft and extends in a circular shape about the shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,752,923 B2 discloses a magnetostrictive torque sensor in which a magnetically insulating layer is deposited on a shaft and a magnetostrictive layer is deposited on this insulating layer.
DE 601 05 794 T2 discloses a force-sensitive transducer element with a body made from magnetic material, wherein at least two magnetized areas that extend at an angle to the force transmission direction and that have opposite magnetization polarities are formed in the body.
DE 691 32 101 T2 discloses a magnetic image sensor with a wire that has magnetization in the circumferential direction.
From DE 692 22 588 T2, a ring-shaped magnetized torque sensor is known.
WO 2007/048143 A2 teaches a sensor with a magnetized shaft.
WO 01/27638 A1 discloses an acceleration sensor with a shaft that is magnetized in the circumferential or longitudinal direction.
From WO 2006/053244 A2, a torque sensor is known that comprises a magnetization on a rotating shaft. The magnetization has a circumferential construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,191,431 B2 discloses a sensor arrangement with a magnetized shaft.